dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Origins)
Achievements mark specific accomplishments made during all playthroughs of Dragon Age. These include finishing plot-related activities, making specific choices at certain key points in the game, learning specializations, and performing certain tasks. Each milestone also awards the player a certain number of Gamescore points, which only have value as bragging rights; they have no other use. Achievements are updated on the player's Bioware account profile (and next to their account name in Bioware Forums). Origin Achievements File:ACH_ADV_LAST_LINE.png| Last of Your Line Completed the Human Noble origin story File:ACH ADVANCE CORRUPTED.png| Corrupted Completed the Dalish Elf origin story File:ACH ADVANCE CONSCRIPTED.png | Conscripted Completed the City Elf origin story File:ACH ADVANCE HARROWED.png | Harrowed Completed the Magi origin story File:ACH_ADVANCE_CASTELESS.png | Casteless Completed the Dwarf Commoner origin story File:ACH_ADVANCE_KINSLAYER.png | Kinslayer Completed the Dwarf Noble origin story Quest Achievements File:ACH ADVLASTOFTHEWARDENS.png | Last of the Wardens Completed Ostagar File:ACH DECISIVE MGC SYMPATH.png | Magic Sympathizer Sided with the mages in "Broken Circle" File:ACH_DECISIVE_ANNULMENT_INV.png‎ | Annulment Invoker Sided with the templars in "Broken Circle" File:ACH_DECISIVE_SLAYER.png |'Slayer' Sided with the werewolves in "Nature of the Beast" File:ACH DECISIVE POACHER.png | Poacher Sided with the elves in "Nature of the Beast" File:ACH_DECISIVE_SACRILEGIOUS.png | Sacrilegious Sided with the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn of Sacred Ashes" File:ACH DECISIVE CEREMONIALIST.png | Ceremonialist Defied the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn of Sacred Ashes" File:ACH_DECISIVE_BHELEN_S_ALLY.png‎ | Bhelen's Ally Sided with Bhelen in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:ACH DECISIVE HARROW ALLY.png | Harrowmont's Ally Sided with Harrowmont in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:ACH DECISIVE LIBERATOR.png | Liberator Destroyed the Anvil of the Void File:ACH_DECISIVE_PRAGMATIST.png |'Pragmatist' Preserved the Anvil of the Void File:ACH ADV HERO REDCLIFFE.png| Hero of Redcliffe Completed "Arl of Redcliffe" File:ACH ADV STNDRD BEAR.png | Standard-Bearer Used the Grey Warden treaties to recruit all possible allies File:ACH ADV RABBLE ROUSE.png | Rabble-Rouser Completed "The Landsmeet" Ending Achievements File:ACH_DECISIVE_ULT_SACRIFICE.png |'The Ultimate Sacrifice' Made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of Ferelden File:ACH DEC A DARK PROM.png| A Dark Promise Defeated the archdemon and, through a dark ritual with Morrigan, spared your own life File:ACH DECISIVE WAR COMMAND.png | Warden-Commander Commanded Alistair to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden. (PC) File:ACH_DECISIVE_REDEEMER.png |'Redeemer' Allowed Loghain to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden. (PC) }} Side Quest Achievements File:ACH PILGRIM.png | Pilgrim Completed a Chanter's Board quest File:ACH The Collective Friend.png | The Collective Friend Completed a job-board quest for the Mages Collective. (PC,PS3) File:ACH STREETWISE.png | Streetwise Complete one of the Favors for Certain Interested Parties for the elusive "K", "D", or "R."(PC,PS3) File:ACH Sheriff.png | Blackstone Auxiliary Complete a job-board quest for the Blackstone Irregulars. (PC,PS3) File:ACH COLLECT PILGRIM.png |'Mercenary' Complete 15 jobs on the Quest Board. Completionist Achievements File:ACH FEAT TRAVELER.png |'Traveler' Set foot in every area in the game (Note: this includes only areas from original game, not DLCs or mods.) File:ACH COLLECT RECRUITER.png | Recruiter Across all play-throughs, recruited all party members File:ACH HOPELESS ROMANTIC.png | Hopelessly Romantic Across all play-throughs, experienced all possible romances File:ACH_COLLECT_PERFECTIONIST.png | Perfectionist Across all play-throughs, discovered all possible endings File:ACH_COLLECT_SIDETRACKED.png | Easily Sidetracked Complete 75% of all side-quests. (PC,PS3) File:ACH_ABI_ACCOMPLISH_WAR.png |'Accomplished Warrior' As the main character, learn all Warrior Talents. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_ACCOMPLISH_ROG.png |'Accomplished Rogue' As the main character, learn all Rogue Talents. (PC,PS3) File:ACH_ABI_DUALWEAPMASTER.png | Dual-Weapon Master As the main character, learn all Dual Weapon Talents. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_ARCHERY_MASTER.png‎ |'Archery Master' As the main character, learn all Archery Talents. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_SHIELD_MASTER.png | Shield Master As the main character, learn all Weapon and Shield Talents. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_2H_WEAPON_MASTER.png | Two-Handed Weapon Master As the main character, learn all Two-Handed Talents. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_ELEMENTALIST.png | Elementalist As the main character, learn all Primal Spells. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_CONJURER.png | Conjurer As the main character, learn all Creation Spells. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_THAUMATURGIST.png | Thaumaturgist As the main character, learn all Spirit Spells. (PC) File:ACH_ABI_HEXER.png | Hexer As the main character, learn all Entropy Spells. (PC) Class Achievements File:ACH_FEAT_MASTER_OF_ARMS.png | Master of Arms Main character achieved level 20 as a Warrior File:ACH FEAT SHADOW.png |'Shadow' Main character achieved level 20 as a Rogue File:ACH_FEAT_ARCHMAGE.png |'Archmage' Main character achieved level 20 as a Mage File:ACH Veteran.png | Veteran Main character learned a specialization File:ACH Elite.png | Elite Main character learned two specializations Combat Achievements File:ACH FEAT GREY WARDEN.png | Grey Warden Across all playthroughs, kill 100 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT MASTER WARDEN.png| Master Warden Across all playthroughs, kill 500 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT BLIGHT QUELLER.png|'Blight-Queller' Across all playthroughs, kill 1,000 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT DEFENDER.png| Defender Preserved the lives of at least half the troops at Denerim File:ACH_FEAT_DRAGONSLAYER.png | Dragonslayer Defeated the dragon guarding The Urn of Sacred Ashes File:ACH_FEAT_HEAVY_HITTER.png | Heavy Hitter Main character inflicted 250 damage with a single hit File:ACH FEAT TACTICIAN.png | Tactician Main character killed 250 enemies without them inflicting damage. (PC) Conversation Achievements File:ACH STATS PERSUASIVE.png | Persuasive Succeeded at five difficult Persuasion attempts File:ACH STATS SILVER TONGUED.png | Silver Tongued Succeeded at 25 difficult Persuasion attempts File:ACH STATS BULLY.png | Bully Succeeded at five difficult Intimidate attempts File:ACH_STATS_MENACING.png | Menacing Succeeded at 10 difficult Intimidate attempts Romance Achievements File:ACH FirstKnight.png | First Knight Experienced the thrill of romance with Alistair File:ACH_WitchGoneWild.png‎ | Witch Gone Wild Experienced the thrill of romance with Morrigan File:ACH EasyLover.png| Easy Lover Experienced the thrill of romance with Zevran File:ACH WineWomenSong.png| Wine, Woman, and Song Experienced the thrill of romance with Leliana Skill Based Achievements File:ACH STATS TINKERER.png | Tinkerer Crafted an item File:ACH_STATS_CRAFTY.png | Crafty Craft 25 items. (PC) File:ACH_STATS_CLEVER.png | Clever Set a trap. (PC) File:ACH_STATS_INSIDIOUS.png | Insidious Set 25 traps. (PC) File:ACH STATS MUGGER.png | Pickpocket Successfully picked someone's pocket. (PC) Survival Achievements File:ACH FEAT BLOODIED.png |'Bloodied' Completed an origin story without the main character ever falling in battle File:ACH FEAT VETERAN.png|'Resilient' Completed Ostagar without the main character ever falling in battle. (PC) File:ACH FEAT GENERAL.png|'Indestructible' Completed the Landsmeet without the main character ever falling in battle. (PC) File:ACH FEAT A BIG DEAL.png | I'm Kind of a Big Deal Completed the entire game without the main character ever falling in battle. (PC) Talent Based Achievements File:ACH NIMBLE.png |'Nimble' Disabled a trap. (PC) File:ACH Lightning Reflexes.png | Lightning Reflexes Disable 25 traps. (PC) File:ACH Lockpicker.png | Lockpicker Picked the lock on a chest or door. (PC) File:ACH Master Lockpicker.png | Master Lockpicker Pick the locks on 50 chests or doors. (PC) File:ACH STATS BATTERY.png| Battery Kill 50 enemies using the Assault talent. (PC) File:ACH STATS CRUSHER.png |'Crusher' Kill 50 enemies using the Mighty Blow talent. (PC) File:ACH STATS THE PUNISHER.png| Punisher Kill 50 enemies using the Punisher talent. (PC) File:ACH STATS CALL ME CRIT.png|'Sharpshooter' Kill 50 enemies using the Arrow of Slaying talent. (PC) File:ACH STATS WHIRLING DERVISH.png | Whirling Dervish Kill 50 enemies using the Whirlwind talent. (PC) Miscellaneous Achievements File:ACH Educated.png |'Educated' Used one of the Tomes to improve the main character's attributes, talents, spells, or skills DLC Achievements The Stone Prisoner Achievements File:ACH PRC RockHardPlace.png |'Rock and a Hard Place' Completed "The Golem in Honnleath" File:ACH PRC Stones lament.png |'Stone's Lament' Completed "A Golem's Memories" The Warden's Keep Achievements File:ACH_PRC_MasterofthePeaks.png |'Master of the Peak' Completed "Soldier's Peak" File:ACH_PRC_Diabolist.png | Diabolist Took advantage of Avernus's research Return to Ostagar Achievements File:Inwarvictory.png |'In War, Victory' Defeated the ogre that killed King Cailain Category: Gameplay